


Do You?

by Braggsticks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Danvin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braggsticks/pseuds/Braggsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming for Slow Mo Guys, Gavin goes ahead and calls Dan something that initiates a small chase about the backyard. What neither expected was how it would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

                        “You’re a bloody idiot,” Gavin moved around behind the camera to hit end on the recording; a laugh still caught in his throat as the vibrations of his mouth and tongue finally settled. His green eyes flicked up as Dan set the tuning fork down to stand up with his own smile and nose screwed up, “Why would you do it a second time?”

            Dan gave a shrug, “Not really sure.”

            “I stand by my first statement,” Gavin glanced down at the camera, leaning over it with his face starting to chill a bit from the cold. He removed his scarf though, pulling it from his neck to toss onto the table so the tails wouldn’t keep getting in the way of his hands moving.

            “Wot was that?” Dan had picked up the fork again to tap it against the table, watching the two lengths vibrate and ring out into the air.

            “That you’re a bloody idiot,” Gavin answered without looking up.

            Dan glanced up, “Oh yeah?” He set the tuning fork down slowly and folded his arms over his chest, “Want to say that to my face, Gav?”

            Gavin made a small noise before prying his eyes off the camera’s screen, eyes flicking to the man on the other side of the table with a look of slight—what he thought to be—annoyance. Gavin straightened up and gave a nod, “Yeah. I do. You’re a bloody idiot, B.”

            There was a long pause between the two of them, but then Dan’s arms dropped as his body turned to move past the chair blocking his path. He swung around the table, hand resting on it to keep him up, but Gavin had already let out a squawk and was running across the yard. The soldier growled lowly then ran after him, “Come here!”

            “No!” Gavin dipped out of his reach when they were close again, spinning around the taller man to go back towards the table all the while grinning like a fool, “Is that all you got, soldier?”

            Dan was moving towards him again, lunging this time with his arms out. They wrapped around air though as Gavin jumped out of the way to run across the yard once more, but Dan was turning quickly to jump at him. The darker haired man flew towards the other and caught him around the legs. Gavin went down like a tree, letting out a yelp and then a groan when he hit the ground; right arm taking the impact of the fall. The soldier released his legs to place his hands on to ground, concern flashing over his face for a moment as he looked to the other’s face, “B, you alright?”

            Gavin groaned once more as he rolled onto his back before letting the groan slowly pull into a squawk as he sat up quick to give Dan’s shoulders a shove. The lanky Brit turned then to make his attempted get away once more only to have his friend latch onto his ankle and yank him back. A gurgled scream left Gavin as he found himself spinning onto his back once more in time for Dan to crawl over him. The more built man grabbed hold of Gavin’s wrists and pinned them to either side of his head which was returned with a glare from the green eyes.

Dan smiled down at him, “Now who you calling an idiot?” Gavin furrowed his brow with the glare, bottom lip jutting out in a look of anger that made him seem childish and it got a laugh out of the other, “Don’t make that face at me. You got yourself into this mess.”

“Wot? Pinned under you?” The words slipped out of his mouth and the blush followed there soon after which only seemed to make Dan’s smile grow even more.

Dan chuckled lightly, “Why I think you’re blushing, B.”

Gavin wetted his lips and glanced away, but his eyes found their way back to Dan and his heart rate seemed to slow in his chest as Dan’s smile began to slip away from his face. He breathed out shakily and the world around him seemed to still slowly as the soldier lowered himself down to where his lips could gently press upon Gavin’s.

Dan’s hands slid away from Gavin’s wrists to let the left rest on the ground next to his head as the right gently cupped his best friend’s cheek. He moved his lips slowly against Gavin’s in a test to see if the man would protest or prolong it.

Gavin felt a warmth explode inside of him that started at his mouth and worked its way along his whole body, consuming him in this inner feeling that beat out all the cold. His hands lifted and he placed one to the back of Dan’s head, twisting into the locks of dark hair while the other lightly set fingers against his jaw. His lips caught up to Dan’s affectionate kiss and he worked right into it; another ripple of warmth shooting through him.

Dan was in his own state of heart racing bliss, whereas Gavin had felt the world slow, Dan had silenced it out completely. He blocked out whatever wasn’t them and he gently lowered his form to completely press into Gavin which got their legs immediately tangled up in each other. He smiled into the kiss and his heart sent electrical currents throughout him that woke every nerve and put each one on an end that had him feeling like he would burst at any moment.

Gavin felt that smile kiss his lips and light erupted behind his closed lids as his own turned into one that could match the man kissing him. The weight of the soldier lying on him kept him pressed to the ground, but the cold of the grass was overpowered by the warmth that was being pooled into him. Gavin curled his legs more with Dan’s and the hand that had been ghosting against his face moved to where he could wrap under and around Dan’s arm, placing it on the middle of his back. His mouth opened some with a turn of his head and he held tighter to Dan. Held to him with every ounce of feeling that could be made sense of in that moment.

And Dan clung right back.

He slid his hand into Gavin’s hair, fingers moving to press to the back of his head so it wasn’t on the ground. His other pressing to slide under his middle so he could hold him more. His mouth opened along with the motion of Gavin and his tongue slid to meet his, pushing the kiss further. The moment their tongues met Dan slipped the hand under Gavin’s head to where he could wrap it under his neck, pulling his head up to meet him. Pulling their kiss so much closer while Gaivn’s hands clung to his hair and the back of his lab coat. His tongue was on fire at the touch of Gavin’s and it sent those electric pulses buzzing through him while the man under him felt the shock of those currents boil him to a level of heat that had his face flushing.

Dan finally drew away from the kiss, but only to where their lips weren’t molded together. His nose brushed against Gavin’s and his lips stayed parted, “Who you calling an idiot?”

Gavin smiled under him with eyes still closed, he held tighter to him and ducked his head forward to press his forehead into Dan’s neck. He tilted it almost immediately and his nose dragged along his throat until his lips could kiss the skin gently, “You.”

Dan opened his eyes in time to see Gavin’s when the man rested back against the arm under his neck. He looked down into the green eyes and slid his arm out from under Gavin’s back in order to use the hand; brushing brown hair from tanned skin so he could kiss the man’s forehead softly, “You know me so well, don’t you?” Gavin made a noise and Dan turned his head down, pressing his lips to a flushing cheek before speaking against it, “Hey, B.”

Gavin turned his head, nose meeting Dan’s cheek and he closed his eyes to breathe out gently despite his flushing, “Yeah, B?”

He turned his head at that, nose meeting Gavin’s and immediately he closed his eyes, “I love you, B.”

Gavin’s slowed down world came to a halt at the words and his breathing hitched, eyes opening to look at the closed lids of the other and his emotions sprung quickly. His heated body started to let moist eyes well a bit and he closed them, speaking out in a small voice, “So soon…?”

Dan could feel the change in Gavin with the man under him and put his arm back under his form so he could draw him in closer once again. He put his forehead to Gavin’s, but kept his eyes lidded, “No. I’m just finally saying it out loud.”

Gavin kept his own eyes closed to hold back his emotions, hand sliding to the nape of Dan’s neck and to between his shoulder blades so both hands could curl into the lab coat and jumper under it. He pressed his forehead back into Dan’s, “Why?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” Dan said it lightly and Gavin responded with a choked little laugh which made him open his eyes. When he opened them he could see wet streaks leading down from Gavin’s closed and he pressed in to kiss below his left eye, “Because I’m _your_ idiot and have been since the day you asked me to help you with this.” His lips moved to below his right, “I’ve been your best friend for years and have done one stupid thing after the other.”

Gavin sniffed as Dan’s lips brushed his wetted skin, but he stayed quiet to let his words wash over him and cool the warm fires that were still burning inside of him.

Dan’s electrical current that had lit up his nerve system was finally subduing into a lukewarm feeling that he was keeping even with each kiss to Gavin’s face, “I did everything no matter how stupid because I knew that each thing I did would get a smile out of you, the very smile I’ve been falling in love with over the years.” His lips pressed to his cheek, eyes shutting once more, “I’ve been slowly letting myself fall for my best friend and have said nothing because I feared losing you.” He kissed the corner of his mouth, “I feared that if I said it…you’d cast me away.”

Gavin was still leaking tears that fell down his face in angles and he was shaking somewhat in the man’s hold, but he still held to him and his legs still pressed with his as his whole body focused to find what exactly he was feeling in this moment, what exactly it was that Gavin was thinking. He felt something, didn’t he? It was why he kissed back and it was why he was crying. He felt something for Dan…had to.

“I’m an idiot for choosing to kiss you as I did, but then to have you accept it,” Dan kissed the other corner of Gavin’s mouth, “I chose to be an idiot again and tell you how I felt. How I’ve always felt.” He moved his face back to where Gavin’s nose was pressing beside his own, lips brushing his, “You’re right to call me an idiot, but I’m your idiot…have been for a long time.”

Gavin sucked in a short breath and his slowed heart burst to life as Dan’s had earlier, their roles reversing as their bodies realized what was happening. As their hearts caught up with their minds. Gavin’s heart raced along with his mind, putting together everything and it only made the tears continue to fall while he clung to Dan.

Dan’s mind was ticking down the seconds, counting the seconds that went by after he had spoken and his heart was beating along with him in slower bursts than Gavin’s. He pressed his lips to Gavin’s once more for a soft and gentle kiss. It was returned even through the tears and it gave Dan initiative to go ahead and try one more time…try once more to see if his best friend would speak, “Hey, B?”

Gavin sniffed once more and his eyes slowly pulled open to see Dan’s peering down at him; foreheads pressed together and souls touching with the stare that said more than their words ever could, but yet Gavin spoke out, “Yeah, B?”

“Do you love me too?”

 


End file.
